mad_scientistfandomcom-20200214-history
Personality
Hello This is the first level of your training in the realms of Mad Science. So this page is every thing you need to know about personalities, every kind and every manarism they have, so lets get into it. Eccentric This is a behaviour trait which is very common in the world of Mad Science all of the greats had these manarisms: Albert Einstein Richard Feynman Nikola Tesla Mad science pic 1.jpg|Albert|linktext=Mad hair, crazy mannerisms and a love for science a mad scientist if ever I sore one feynman.jpg|Richard|linktext=The bongo playing nut of the mad science world he helped make the A bomb you know Nikola-Tesla-seated.jpg|Nikola|linktext=The electrical mad scientist who talked about destroying armies with nothing but electricity which are the only three I can think off at present, so what are the eccentric manarisms I speak of well there's: #A nonconforming attitude #Are Creative #Have an Intense curiosity #Are Idealistic #Have happy obsession with their hobbies #Knew they were different from a young age #Are highly intelligent yet are bad at spelling #Opinionated and Outspocken #Are not very competative #Have Unusual eating or living habits #Are not very interested in the compony or opinions of others #Have a mischievous scence of humour #Are the oldest child most of the time #Are single (does not always aply) Which where all obsreved by Dr. David Weeks a Psycologist back in 1874. So many Mad Scientists have these manarisms but the first five are important they are what identify you as an eccentric or not. In my opinion number 7 is the most important. Talk much If you are not an Eccentric you could always try talking to yourself, its fun and you'll never be alone but sometimes you can argue with yourself which I find anoying. Remember at first it can feel a little strange but it can soon become a habite or a hobby depending on who you are, and you will be talking to yourself when you are by yourself, or in an elevator as you love the disterbed looks of people as the look away from you, or at a dinner party as talking to yourself is the only inteligent conversation you could find. If you can't stand you interupting yourself then talk to walls or animals, things that can't talk back, but I would avoid the mirror... what the guy on the other side scares me. By talking to yourself or objects you will slowly loose some of your inhabitions which is somethig a Mad Scientist cannot have. If You want get, if not don't bother It is important to remember that if you want to do, say, eat, take, make or what have you, you should but if you don't want to then don't it is simple, for example. Say you wanted to make a Doomsday device or some sort of man eating plant, but someone from the ethics board or the government says no, you should. But on the other hand if you want to go another way like a mass virus or some sort of death ray you should regardless of what will happen I mean you only live once. What you want and what you should let go All of the great men of Science (mainly the mad ones) did their own damed thing for example: Richard Feynman played bongo's in a stripe club (he even did some math in there), got arrested for pranking other scientist (making it seem like the russians had stollen their work P.S. they were working on the first Atomic Boom), and had some crazy ass lectures. Albert Einstein always wore the same thing every day, let his hair do what it may and lectured his young nefue about physics despite his age. Tesla talked about building death rays (he even had plans that the government may have stollen) he talked about aliens visiting him oh and he took a beat with Edison for $50,000 in building a machine (which Edison thought he could not) that helped with sending the flow of electricity longer distances, he built it and Edison refused to pay him (which started their life long hatred of one another. All of these man have a lack of inhabition, do and say what they want and live, so what should be done: #First live spend some time rambling advanced mathematical biology or Calculuse in a retierment home or put a man eating plant just outside a zoo what ever comes to mind. Explore a cave I don't care just get out there. #Loose those Inhabitions they get in the way, let the world care about a whale the size of a city that eats people and has a hover machine built into it, its your job to make such a thing. Well call it the Hover Whale. #Be nothing but yourself good or bad, just remember I give you the know how you help or hinder the world either way. And now for what you should loose: #peer Pressure who wants a bunch of people telling you what to do your a Mad Scientist they should either fear you, admire you or work with you. #Try not to be cruel if possible as a Scientist is a man looking for the answers and a Mad Scientist is a man who goes about that in an unethical or crazy fashion. Some times cruelty is needed for an experiment take psycology for example (people and animals suffered) thanks to what they did we have a semi branch of science that groups peple together and tries to find out about them in a short time frame also called ANOYING '''but moving on. #Do Not Judge if you wanna judge then fine this thing is not for you, but if you still wanna be part of this thing then swap that judgment into observation as good observation equals good results. Good Or Evil This is an interesting topic as many people see Mad Scientist as only evil, but that is not true a Mad Scientist is a Scientist with a number of specific traits (see below) but whether they are evil or not is souly up to them. For example Richard Feynmen and Albert Einstein are both Mad Scientist but they display both evil and good; they did wonders for the Scientific community, help people with science and loved many people (Richard- spent lots of time in strip clubs, Albert- Married a few times and had kids). But they also helped advance nuclear weaponry during world war 2 and created the first Atomic bomb which was dropped on the Japanese city of Hiroshima which killed 90,000 to 140,000 people. So a Mad Scientist can be good, evil or benelovent so choose your path and don't hold back. Remember Science is not evil or good the same way a gun is not evil or good, science is a tool to be used to further your research and help you understand the universe. Traits Mas Scientists have many personality traits which can range from: *most of the Eccentric traits *We strick Mad posses *Laugh manicly over little things or our master plans *Don't know what is considered ethical *Talk to themselves *Have moments of clarity that bring fourth new ideas or inventions *Take being evil or being good with science to the extreme *Care little about their appearence *Know how to get things done *Don't always reveal their plans *Have a degree *Love knowleadge *Dislike humanity in some way for a legitament reason *Are Mad Create and be Prode Remember be creative make something no one has ever even conceive whether that be machine, organism, a hybrid, man eating plant or crazy ass hover whale make something and be prode of yourself. '''ALWAYS BE PRODE OF YOUR ACHIVEMENTS WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!